the results of a secret talent
by Superhero geek
Summary: what if the revelation of a secret talent caused our favorite pairing to come together? well the answer is right here! please read and review!


Tooth's POV

One day near Christmas time in the town of Burgess, I flew over the town square in search for Jack. I searched high and low. I even went as far as asking Jamie, jacks first believer, where he was. After that turned out to be a bust, I decided to stop at the lake that he called home. I heard him before I saw him. The famous Jack Frost was singing "_A Grow Up Christmas List"_. So I silently and slowly sat down on a branch and watched as Jack danced around the iced over pond and sung in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was a deep, crystal like voice.

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown-up now  
And still need help somehow. (can you still help somehow)  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start,(and wars would never start)  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up christmas list_

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree.(wrapped beneath the tree)_

_Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(There'd be)_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown-up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown-up christmas list_

As Jack finished the song tooth stood i on the branch and was about to go greet him but then I had an idea and I stared to sing,

_I really can't stay._

Jack looks up at me and smiles and sings the next line

_Baby it's cold outside- __  
I've got to go away __– __Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

As the duet went on the other three guardians had been searching and had found the two and were now listening to the song and the two sang on.

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hair  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside

As the song ended jack and I had gotten so close our noses were centimeters apart. Suddenly Jack dipped and his lips were on mine. After a few moments of shock I come to my senses and kiss him back, our lips moving in sync. Suddenly I hear whistling and clapping. Jack and I pull apart and I grin as I see the smile form on jacks face.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" he whispers back.

I laugh and pull his head back down to mine for another kiss.

* * *

A/N i own nothing! not the songs, not the characters. nothing!


End file.
